


New Star Trek Slash Art:  Stars in the Galaxy

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse





	New Star Trek Slash Art:  Stars in the Galaxy

I normally participate in the KSAdvent, but didn't this year and went with something else. That was a bad decision. I'll just consider this an unofficial entry so I hope folks from KSAdvent will enjoy this here or at AO3.

 

I wanted to design a piece for the holiday season that speaks of love and intimacy between Spock and Kirk. I had a specific pose in mind, but had one giant dilemma: The head position for the Kirk model was tricky and I did not have a picture of Chris Pine with his head in the exact position. I was going to have to use what little art skill I have to draw his features myself, or find another pose. I choose to not be a slave to exact likeness and do the pose I wanted. So here goes....

 

 

LOL - the concept sketch was clearly a work in progress and continued on well into the coloring process. The choice of color scheme was also another brave new world for me. I always found the bold, yellow coloring in the season I, Star Trek DVD art very attractive. I wanted my art to have that same coloring. It's a little scary because basically the primary skin color for both Kirk and Spock would be yellow. That doesn't sound good, right?

  


 

 

I stayed the course, and here is the final art, “Stars in the Galaxy, Moving with the Elements”.

 

My Art and Vid Website is here: http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
